


The Wonders of Hawaii

by FireArrow



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireArrow/pseuds/FireArrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi goes on holiday to Hawaii with the Hitachiin twins. While in Hawaii they realize their feelings for one another. A Hikaru x Kaoru x Haruhi one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wonders of Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot about Hikaru/Kaoru/Haruhi and as such it does contain twincest and polyamory, so do not read if you don't feel comfortable with that. I wrote this with my friend as a co-author in July 2014. She does not have an AO3 account yet, but has given me permission to post it so long. I'll add her as a co-author when she joins AO3. The story is also posted on fanfiction.net. I hope you enjoy the story.

**The Wonders of Hawaii**

Sand, water, sun... and lots of it. Yet Haruhi wished that she had her text books with her so that she could study. She didn’t know why she had agreed to go away with the twins in the first place. Probably because they had sort of bullied her into it... as the twins are wont to do. And – as she’d tried to justify her decision to herself – at least that way she’d get to see Hawaii.  


***  


As Hikaru stuffed the last of his clothes onto a shelf in the closet, he wondered what he could do to pass the time while Kaoru was painstakingly slowly organizing every inch of his closet. Naturally, the first thing that came to his mind was Haruhi - who was in the next room, probably doing the same as Kaoru. But at least she could handle the distraction, whereas Kaoru would have gotten irritated.  
“I’m going to go see what Haruhi is doing,” Hikaru said to his younger twin before happily skipping out through the door.

Kaoru stared after his brother in annoyance, but shrugged it off. It wasn’t as if Hikaru didn’t want to spend time with him. He was probably just bored, or at least, that’s what he kept on telling himself.  


***  


“Haruhi,” Hikaru said as he intruded into Haruhi’s room. Just as he had suspected, she was busy organizing her shelves, like Kaoru.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be unpacking, Hikaru?” she asked, not bothering to shift her gaze to him. He had always wondered how Haruhi was able to tell them apart when no one else in the whole world possessed that ability.  
“Why don’t we go and explore Hawaii?” he asked hopefully.  
This time she did look up, seeming rather annoyed with him. “Can’t you see that I’m busy?”  
“But you’ve never been to Hawaii before. Wouldn’t you like to look around?”  
“What about Kaoru?” she questioned suspiciously.  
Hikaru looked down guiltily. “He’s still organizing his closet.”  
“Firstly, can’t you see that I’m also organizing my closet, meaning that you’re the only one not busy? And secondly, why would you want to leave Kaoru here alone when we go exploring?”  
“I was hoping to get some alone time with you and get to know you better.”  
Haruhi glared at him irritably. “Couldn’t you get to know me better with Kaoru there too? That way he wouldn’t feel left out.”  
“Well, yeah, I guess so. You’re so thoughtful all the time...” Oddly enough, Hikaru seemed to be sulking as he walked out of her room, dragging his feet behind him.

Haruhi stared after Hikaru, trying to figure out why he was acting so strange. Normally he wouldn’t even consider going anywhere without Kaoru. She sighed and shook her head before turning her attention back to the open closet in front of her. She would think about that later.  


***  


Kaoru looked up to see Hikaru slinking back into the room disappointedly. “What’s wrong, Hikaru?” he asked worriedly. “Weren’t you going to see what Haruhi was doing?”  
“She was organizing her closet too... what’s wrong with you people? Don’t you have anything better to do? You’re no fun to be around!”  
“Come on, Hikaru. Look at the mess in your closet. Later you’re going to regret leaving it like that. Here, let me help you sort that out.”  
Hikaru huffed before grumpily agreeing: “Fine... if you really want to.”  
Kaoru sighed inwardly. How could Hikaru be the elder twin, what with him always acting so childish? And what was the story with him so readily leaving him behind to go see Haruhi? Didn’t they always do everything together?  


***  


That night, as Haruhi was getting ready for bed, she heard loud voices coming from the twins’ room. Curious as to what could be going on between them, she got up to go and have a look. She quietly walked to their room and was about to open the door when her name cropped up in the argument. Instead of opening the door, she decided to stand outside and wait for things to unfold.  


***  


After the whole day of watching Hikaru moping about, Kaoru had had enough. “What is wrong with you today, Hikaru? First you leave me to unpack alone while you go find Haruhi and then, after coming back, you sulked the entire day! Am I not good enough for you anymore?”  
“What are you talking about, Kaoru?” Hikaru asked. “You know I’ll always love you the most!”  
“Then why have you been ignoring me the whole day? What happened when you went to find Haruhi?”  
Hikaru sighed. “I’m tired of you always being with Haruhi. I never get to be alone with her!”  
“You never get to be alone with her? What about me? I never get to be alone with her either. And furthermore, you don’t seem to care about my feelings anymore. It was always us against the world, but now everything is just about you! What happened to us sharing everything with one another?”  
“You’re just trying to keep Haruhi to yourself! Can’t you see that I like her, Kaoru?” Hikaru sat down on the bed, exasperated.  
Kaoru sat down next to Hikaru, putting an arm around his shoulder. “Oh, Hikaru... I know that, I really do. But I like her too and you’re not seeing that either.”  
“But how can we both like her without ruining our relationship with each other?”  
“I don’t know, Hikaru. But whatever happens, I don’t want to lose you either. I love you too much for that.”  
“Kaoru! I love you too.” Hikaru pulled Kaoru into a tight hug.  


As the twins sat on the bed, hugging each other, Haruhi burst through the door.  
“Haruhi?” The twins exclaimed in shocked unison.  
“I overheard your argument and I understand why you think that this is problematic. But maybe it’s not so bad, because, honestly, I really like the both of you.”  
The twins stared at her in surprise, trying to make sense of what she had just said.  
“So, I was thinking, could it work if we had a polyamorous relationship? Because I like you both and I know that you like each other. That way everyone could be happy.”  
Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other while they thought about it. Smiles started to form on their faces and they simultaneously exclaimed: “Absolutely!”  
Haruhi ran over to them and kissed them both on the cheek before capturing them in a group hug.  


***  


Haruhi’s forgotten text books didn’t bother her again during the holiday and she had to concede that coming to Hawaii with the twins might just have been the smartest thing that she had ever done.

The End


End file.
